


Eine ganz normale Convention

by ArianaMoon



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: Characters are probably pretty ooc, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaMoon/pseuds/ArianaMoon





	Eine ganz normale Convention

Matt starrte den Mann am Mikrofon kurz an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und grinste breit - und falsch, fand Rich. Genauso klang die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig zittrig (nicht, dass es für jemanden erkennbar gewesen wäre, der ihn nicht kannte. Matt war vieles, aber kein schlechter Schauspieler.), als er sagte: "Hallo! Was ist deine Frage?" Der Mann war mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als Matt und sah (Rich's Meinung nach) relativ harmlos aus, aber der normalerweise so selbstsichere Schauspieler sackte trotzdem kaum merkbar in sich zusammen, als der Mann zurück grinste. "Hallo Darling! Meine Frage geht an dich. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du - verzeihe den Gebrauch einer etwas kruden Metapher - auf dem Markt bist?"

Und wow! Der Mann sah vielleicht nicht nach viel aus, aber er hatte eine Stimme, dass selbst Rich die Knie weich wurden. Aber egal. Es gab wichtigeres. Dass Matt bei dem Kosenamen kaum wahrnehmbar zusammenzuckte, sah Rich als sein Zeichen einzuschreiten. er stellte sich so neben Matt, dass er zwischen den Beiden stand, lächelte das Arschloch breit an (denn jeder, auf den der selbstsicherste Mensch, den Rich kannte, so reagierte, musste ein Arschloch sein) und sagte, zischte beinahe: "Das geht dich absolut gar nichts an." Dann zerrte er Matt quasi auf die andere Seite der Bühne (Das war ein schlechtes Zeichen. Normalerweise hätte Matt sowas nie mit sich machen lassen. Oder zumindest nicht ohne bissigen Kommentar.) und sagte, vielleicht ein wenig harscher als notwendig: "Nächste Frage!"

Das Mädchen am anderen Mikrofon starrte erst ihn, dann das Arschloch an, aber der grinste nur und sagte: "Ich bin hier anscheinend nicht erwünscht." Dann zwinkerte er Matt zu und raunte: "Tschüss, Darling. Ich bin mir sicher, wir sehen uns bald wieder." Dann ging er. Und da quasi der ganze Saal dem Arschloch hinterherstarrte, erschreckten sie sich alle fast zu Tode, als Matt sein Mikro fallen ließ. Nun starrte der Saal Matt an, der schnell sein Mikro wieder aufhob und eine Entschuldigung hinein stammelte.

Er stammelte. Er stammelte! Rich hatte keine Ahnung, was los war, aber er wusste, dass es **nicht gut** wahr. Und in Matts Stimme klang etwas mit, dass der Ältere als Angst bezeichnen wollte, es aber mangels Informationen bei Nervosität beließ.

Aber sie standen immer noch auf der Bühne, also riss Rich sich zusammen, lächelte das Mädchen an und fragte: "Also, was ist deine Frage?" Und auch wenn Matt immer noch sehr still war, verlief der Rest des Panels doch zumindest semi-normal.


End file.
